Agustín Allende
El Coronel Agustín Allende (1858 - 1911) es un personaje importante que aparece en Red Dead Redemption, como el principal antagonista de Nuevo Paraiso. Es el coronel del ejército mexicano, el gobernador de Nuevo Paraíso y el culpable y villano de la rebelión de México. Tras la aparición del DLC descargable "Red Dead Redemption: Mentirosos y Tramposos", Agustín Allende pasa a ser también un personaje del modo multijugador. Biografía Sádico, enfermo y malhablado, son palabra que describen perfectamente a Allende. Un hombre abusivo y cruel, que captura jovencitas para satisfacer su apetito sexual. Es un cobarde y le gusta mandar con mano firme, aunque pone la vida de los demás delante de la suya. Según dicen otros personajes, Allende nació en una familia pobre, vivió toda su infancia siendo pobre y que al llegar al poder se olvido de lo que fue y trata pésimo a quienes son como el fue. También se dice que el dio un golpe de estado, causando la muerte de su propio hermano. Historia thumb|Artwork de Agustín Allenderight Después de que John Marston llegara a Nuevo Paraíso, México, se vio obligado a trabajar con Allende, quien se comprometió a entregar Javier Escuella y Bill Williamson. Allende tomó ventaja de las habilidades de John, mandándolo a misiones suicidas contra los rebeldes junto con los capitanes De Santa y Espinoza. para realizar diversas matanzas a los rebeldes y la captura de mujeres jóvenes para su el placer sexual de Allende. Finalmente, el coronel se reunió con John personalmente, diciendo que había capturado a Esuella y Williamson, y lo condujo a Chuparosa junto con De Santa, donde se suponía que estaban los fugitivos. Sin embargo, Allende en secreto lo traicionó habiendo ordenado a De Santa matarlo cuando llegaran a Chuparosa. La ejecución de John fue interrumpida por Abraham Reyes y sus rebeldes. Mientras el capitán De Santa escapaba, Reyes, junto con Marston y los rebeldes, limpió a los soldados de Chuparosa, y posteriormente mató a Espinoza, deteniendo el asalto. John Marston se unió a Reyes, quién prometió que iba a encontrar Escuella y Williamson. Mientras trabajaba con los rebeldes, John Marston comenzó a frustrar a Allende, matando a De Santa y capturando a Escuella. Bill Williamson, pagó al coronel para protegerlo de Marston, refugiándose en la villa del coronel. Sin embargo, los rebeldes llegaron a Escalera, donde se encontraba la villa de Allende, y comenzaron el asedio. Una vez que los rebeldes y Marston llegaron a la villa, Allende y Williamson intentaron escapar en la carroza blindada del coronel, pero Marston asesinó a los soldados escolta y la carroza quedó rodeada. Allende, temiendo por su vida, se rindió, obligando a Williamson salir, confiando que John quería únicamente a Williamson y que se fugara del país. Puedes disparar a cualquiera de los dos, el otro intentará atacar, y Reyes lo asesinará. Misiones en las que aparece *Promesas vacías *El césar mexicano *Los cobardes mueren varias veces *La hora señalada(muere)thumb|271px Curiosidades *En la segunda misión de Landon Ricketts, Carlos (el hombre que ayuda a John y a Landon a distraer a los soldados mexicanos) insinúa que posiblemente capturaron a Luisa Fortuna para saciar el apetito sexual de Allende. *Es curioso que Allende siendo de ideología militarista y autoritaria cite a Karl Marx, afirmando que: "toda la historia del ser humano es un enfrentamiento entre dos clases". *Puede Ser Que parodie a Un Ex Presidente de Chile Salvador Allende,Ya que los dos tienen un Apellido similar,Pero seria bastante ironico ya que Salvador Allende tenia una idea de pensar comunista . *También puede ser inspirado en Porfirio Díaz presidente de México en ese entonces aparte de que los 2 fueron jefes militares. *A pesar de ser un personaje mexicano, su actor de voz (Gary Carlos Cervantes), hablando español, tiene un fuerte acento estadounidense, incluso cuando habla comente severos errores gramaticales en su pronunciación. Multijugador Con el DLC descargable "Red Dead Redemption: Mentirosos y Tramposos", podemos elegir a este personaje para el modo multijugador en el apartado del vestidor "Condenación" . Citas en el modo multijugador: *''"El poder nunca será tuyo!"'' *''"¡Vete al diablo!"'' *''"No me toques cabrón!"'' *''"Ja ja, no has ganado nada!"'' *''"¡Hijo de puta!"'' *''"Muere ya, cabrón!"'' *''"¡Maldito!"'' *''"¡Vámonos! Date prisa cabrón!"'' *''"Vete a la chingada, Pendejo!"'' *''"Te voy a cortar la cabeza, y cagar en el cuello!"'' *''"Te voy a mandar al cuerno en un pinche caja! ¡Hijo de puta!"'' *''"Eres un cobarde!"'' *''"No eres un hombre de pueblo!"'' *''Puede que algunas de estas frases sean dichas en ingles'' Galería Allende.bmp.jpg File:Reddeadredemption_colonelallende_2560x1600.jpg File:Rdr_allende_girls.jpg File:Rdr_demon_drink03.jpg File:Rdr_demon_drink06.jpg File:Rdr_demon_drink10.jpg File:Rdr_demon_drink13.jpg File:Rdr_demon_drink16.jpg Allende&Bill-Escaped.png rdr_0448.jpg Images (15).jpg allende pointing at his self.jpg|Allende apuntando a sí mismo liars and chuts.jpg Colonel Allende.jpg allende pointing at his self.jpg|Allende apuntando a sí mismo en:Agustin Allende de:Agustin Allende fr:Agustin Allende ru:Агустин Альенде it:Agustin Allende Categoría:Personajes de Red Dead Redemption Categoría:Personajes Multijugador Categoría:Antagonistas